Usuario discusión:Mankuba
center ¡Bienvenido Mankuba! Muchas gracias por participar en Metroidover, Metroid Wiki Hola, Mankuba. Te damos la bienvenida a ''Metroidover'', la wiki libre dedicada al universo Metroid en español. Gracias por interesarte y participar. Esperamos que la colaboración te resulte agradable y aproveches el tiempo que estés aqui. Es posible que tengas algunas preguntas, no dudes en hacérselas a un usuario o a un administrador, si así lo deseas. Lo que estás viendo ahora mismo es tu '''página de discusión, en la cual puedes recibir mensajes de otros usuarios. Para dejar un mensaje a otro usuario debes escribir en su página de discusión, si no, no será notificado. Al final del mensaje debes firmar escribiendo cuatro ~~~~ o presionando el botón http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/images/button_sig.png. También puedes personalizar tu firma, averígua cómo aquí. Recuerda que los artículos no se firman. Preguntas frecuentes ;¿Qué es Metroidover? :Metroidover es la wiki de Metroid en español; ¡es la enciclopedia que todos pueden editar sobre Metroid! Tú mismo puedes añadir información, crear nuevos artículos, compartir con usuarios y hacer de este sitio un lugar mejor para todos. Puedes leer más información en Sobre Metroidover. ;¿Cómo colaboro en Metroidover? :Fácil, simplemente hecha un vistazo a Empezando en Metroidover, para saber como va todo y de qué tú puedes ser parte. ;¿Metroidover tiene reglas? :Sí, para que todo sea ordenado y no haya problemas. Puedes leer las reglas aqui: Normas y Convenciones de Metroidover ;Ya se un poco sobre la edición, ¿dónde aprendo más? :Si ya sabes lo elemental, ahora deberás iniciar el próximo capítulo: Editando en Metroidover. ;¿Existen más herramientas y ayudas que pueda utilizar? :Si ya sabes lo elemental, y además saber como editar en Metroidover, quizá estas dos páginas te den más ayuda: Ayuda Intermedia y Ayuda Extra. ;Requiero más ayuda :Todos los documentos de ayuda que ofrecen Metroidover y Wikia en Ayuda de Metroidover y en Ayuda de Wikia. ------ Esperamos que disfrutes ser parte de la comunidad de Metroidover, y edites muchos artículos. Una vez más, bienvenido y gracias por registrarte. Por favor, si necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en mi página de discusión, ¡tal vez pueda ayudarte en algo!. -- Metrox (Discusión) 21:36 27 sep 2010 Hola!!! que tal!!, mucho gusto en conocerte mankuba, me presento, soy Stricknit un usuario del año de la piedra xP, es grato ver nuevas caras que colaboren como tu y te agradezco que hayas mejorado el articulo de las armas de metroid pinball, bueno salu2!! --"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima" 23:21 4 oct 2010 (UTC) dandote un pequeño tip hola mankuba , te escribo para decirte que e visto que tratas de agregar "la tabla" en algunos articulos bueno no soy el administrador ni nada pero aqui te dejo donde puedes verlas todas (simplemente copia y pega una) Categoría:Infoboxes (copia y pega esto en el buscador si te complica) --"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima" 23:55 5 oct 2010 (UTC) Categorías Hola, . Has agregado categorías incorrectas y/o repetidas varias veces y en varios artículos. Esto puede ser considerado un abuso del sistema de logros, si es que la intención es obtener los logros de las categorías. Todas esas ediciones han sido revertidas. Por favor, lee la Política de Categorías antes de proceder con categorizaciones arbitrarias. Saludos.-- 00:28 9 oct 2010 (UTC) :Las armas que Samus utiliza (como rayos y misiles) no son habilidades, por lo que las he eliminado de esa categoría. Saludos.-- 12:55 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Re: ayuda Hola, . Por favor, dime cuál es tu problema y haré todo lo posible por ayudarte a solucionarlo. Puedes escribir tu dificultad en mi página de discusión. Saludos.-- 01:31 13 oct 2010 (UTC) Lo sep :3 si lo se XD pero no molesta a nadie tampoco o no? xP --"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima" 00:19 14 oct 2010 (UTC) Re: ayuda 2 Hola, . ¿El problema lo tienes con la apariencia vieja o con la nueva? Si tienes activada la apariencia vieja (llamada "Monaco") debes ir a tus (en el menú "MÁS" localizado en la parte superior derecha) y luego hacer click en la pestaña "Apariencia". Para ver la nueva, haz click en "New Wikia Look", cuando quieras ver la de siempre haz click en "Monaco", no te olvides hacer click en "Guardar" cuando termines. Saludos.-- 01:52 14 oct 2010 (UTC) RE: Emocionado 2 jejeje sorry por no responder, te queria dejar en duda y que te consumiera la consiencia muajajajajajajajaja!............ era broma es que me habia desconectado xD ¿quien dijo que me enoje? :D "My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima" 15:24 14 oct 2010 (UTC) Traducción (Boost Ball) Hola, . Hace poco has creado el artículo Boost Ball. El contenido del artículo, sin embargo, no es más que una traducción automática no revisada del mismo artículo en inglés. Te pido por favor que, si vas a hacer traducciones, sean hechas por ti y no por un traductor automático. Si no hay más opción que usar uno, al menos revisa y corrige los errores. Saludos.-- 17:21 15 oct 2010 (UTC) :Lo mismo va para el artículo Pillbug, Phazon Pillbug y todos los demás que hayas creado de esta forma. Por favor, arreglalos lo antes posible. -- 17:23 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Re: ayuda 3 De nada. Siempre que necesites ayuda, no dudes en avisarme.-- 23:57 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Gusto en conocer. Buenas Noches Cazador Mankuba como esta? espero este Bien, pasaba para Explorar la zona, buenas noches Primera edición de la Imagen de la Semana Hola . ¿Que tal todo por Metroidover? ¡Espero que muy bien! Paso por tu página de discusión para informarte de que ya hemos iniciado la primera edición de la Imagen de la Semana en Metroidover. Cada semana, los usuarios podrán nominar y votar por una de las imágenes de Metroidover para que sea expuesta en la portada durante 7 días. Además, todas las Imágenes de la Semana serán guardadas en una lista para ser siempre recordadas. ¡La tuya podría ser la primera Imagen de la Semana reconocida en Metroidover! ¿A qué esperas?. -- 02:18 22 oct 2010 (UTC) Traducciones Hola, . Por favor, trata de hacer tus traducciones un poco más claras y coherentes. No utilices traducciones automáticas de Internet, puesto que tienen una calidad bastante pobre. Cuando crees un artículo, añádele enlaces a otros artículos de Metroidover en palabras clave como Samus Aran, Metroid Prime 3: Corruption o cualquier otra palabra que pueda llevar a un artículo.-- 19:37 25 oct 2010 (UTC) Ortografía Hola, . Por favor, intenta escribir con buena ortografía en los artículos. Principalmente, si se trata de títulos. La categoría que creaste, "Categoría:Armas insendiarias" será borrada, puesto que se escribe "incendiarias".-- 01:53 27 oct 2010 (UTC) Politica de Categorías Hola Mankuba, te comunico que en Metroidover hay una Politica de Categorías y las ultimas categoría que has hecho las infrigen o sea : no se puede agregar Metroid Prime y Criaturas a un articulo que ya lleva la categoría Criaturas de Metroid Prime espero que me entiendas salu2. --Esperando tu respuesta... 14:32 9 nov 2010 (UTC) Previsualización y archivos duplicados Hola, . Por favor, cuando estés editando una página utiliza el botón "Ver cómo queda" para previsualizar tus cambios y así poder añadir más cosas sin tener que volver a editar la página. Cuando finalices todo, entonces haz click en "Grabar la página". Al hacer esto, puedes hacer todos tus cambios en una sola edición, lo cuál es más aconsejable. Si pones "Grabar la página" aunque vayas a seguir editando después, creas un gran número de ediciones, que saturan los Cambios Recientes y, aunque lo hagas de buena fe, puede levantar sospechas sobre un posible abuso de los logros de edición. Otra cosa, cuando , asegúrate que no sea un duplicado de un archivo que ya exista. Incluso el sistema te avisa que se trata de un duplicado, si esto sucede utiliza la imagen que ya está subida y no subas otra igual. Has subido varias imágenes duplicadas (como esta: Archivo:Power suit sm.png). Todas las imágenes duplicadas serán borradas.-- 18:48 9 nov 2010 (UTC) Respondiendo Hola Mankuba, si a mi también me pasaban esas cosas en el explorer, bueno puedes hacer click Aquí para leer sobre la política de Categorías :p(aunque yo también cometía esos errores antes DX) , sobre tu duda..... yo te recomiendo descargar el Google Chrome no se tarda nada en descargar y se ve muy bien la wiki en ella descarga el google chrome en google obviamente xP, si no lo encuentra avísame saludos Stricknit ([[Usuario Discusión:Stricknit|'Contacto']] · [[Especial:Contributions/Stricknit|'Mis aportes']]) Licencia Hola, . Por favor, cuando subas una imagen o archivo, hazlo a través de . En la selección "Licencia:", añade la licencia correspondiente (imagen de un juego, etc.). Si tienes dudas, por favor avísame. Dado la gran cantidad de imágenes sin licencia que ya has subido, a partir de ahora se eliminarán automáticamente (y sin aviso) todas las imágenes que subas sin añadir la licencia. Si tienes dudas sobre cómo se añade una licencia, dímelo en mi página de discusión.-- 17:26 11 nov 2010 (UTC) wolas Hola Mankuba, si es que puedes trata de llenar el artículo de armas de Metroid corruption que yo ya me desconecto y veo que tu estas activo en este momento, bueno chauu saludos -- 00:42 13 nov 2010 (UTC) Re: Licencia / Consejo guías Hola, . Todas las imágenes relacionadas con Metroid están permitidas en Metroidover, solamente es necesario especificar su licencia, es decir, explicar si son imágenes de los juegos, portadas, artes, etc. En Metroidover:Licencias podrás ver cuáles son las licencias y cuando usarlas. Gracias por tus consejos sobre las guías, los tendré en cuenta. De todos modos, pronto todos podrán ayudar a escribirlas, ¡quédate atento!. Saludos.-- 01:04 14 nov 2010 (UTC) Re: duda Hola, . Si puedes, pero asegúrate de añadir la licencia correspondiente y, en la sección "Sumario" del archivo que subas, específica que lo estás usando para tu página de usuario, porque si no podría ser borrado por accidente. Cuando ya dejes de usar la imagen en un futuro, avísame para que la borre. Saludos.-- 13:01 27 nov 2010 (UTC) Re: duda 2 Hola, . No te preocupes; te explico: * Cuando subas un archivo en , verás que hay varios campos rellenables debajo del botón "Examinar". Uno de ellos es "Licencia:", bueno, ahí eliges la licencia que vaya acorde con tu imagen. * El otro dice "Descripción:", ese es el sumario. En caso de que ya hayas subido la imagen, y que no hayas puesto nada en la descripción, siempre puedes ir a la página del archivo y hacer click en "Editar", ahí podrás escribir el sumario o descripción. Si tienes más dudas, por favor avísame. No olvides que puedes firmar automáticamente los mensajes añadiendo cuatro tildes, simplemente añade esto al final de tu mensaje: --~~~~. Saludos.-- 13:16 27 nov 2010 (UTC) este,duda.... hola mankuba, me gustaría preguntarte algo, ¿de casualidad copiaste y pegaste algunas cosas de mi pagina? , es que sin ofender ni nada, pero me parece mucha la casualidad que en el artículo de otras Wikis salga exactamente ''Otras wikis en las que me puede encontra :D '', incluyendo sale mi error ortográfico de "me puede encontra :D" donde se me olvida agregar la R,la verdad solamente pregunto, saludos 13:56 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Re: Pregunta Hola, . Hola, efectivamente Metroidover está sufriendo algunos cambios aleatorios hechos por Wikia para lograr una mejor intefaz; por ahora son todo pruebas. Ningún hacker está afectando la wiki. Sobre tu firma, es posible que hayas cometido algún error con los códigos; por lo que veo te faltan algunos pasos, revisa Ayuda:Firmas para más información.-- 14:18 8 dic 2010 (UTC) Nombres en castellano Hola, . Te recuerdo que todos los nombres de artículos y los enlaces a éstos deben llevar el nombre oficial en castellano y no en inglés. He revertido una de tus ultimas ediciones debido a esto.-- 01:01 9 dic 2010 (UTC) Re: preguntas Hola, . Te respondo tus preguntas en orden: # El horario UTC significa "Tiempo Universal Coordinado" y es el horario oficial de Metroidover. ¿Por qué utilizamos ese? Porque en Metroidover colabora gente de muchos países distintos; España, Chile, México, etc., y en cada país hay un horario muy distinto. De hecho, si te fijas algunas firmas (como la mía) verás que la fecha y horario está automáticamente en UTC. Puedes ver la hora UTC actual en esta página web: Hora UTC. # Sí, puedes poner imágenes. # Hacer una wiki no es tan fácil como mucha gente piensa. Algunos incluso creen que haces tu wiki, y al dia siguiente ya está lleno de usuarios. Es un trabajo que requiere tiempo y seguimiento. Si tú no haces tu wiki grande, nadie más lo hará por ti. En lo personal, Metroidover tardó aproximadamente dos años en convertise en una wiki más o menos conocida, y aunque ya han pasado tres años desde que inició, aún no es lo suficientemente conocida. Ten eso en cuenta. Al crear una wiki, los usuarios no aparecen de la noche a la mañana, ni siquiera de un mes para el otro. Saludos y suerte.-- 16:54 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Re: pregunta Hola, . En las cajas de texto de los comentarios de blog se puede utilizar código wiki. Si no has cambiado tu editor de texto, es decir, si utilizas el editor de texto enriquecido en vez del tradicional, entonces es posible que no sepas nada sobre el código wiki. Te recomiendo mucho que cambies de editor de texto; el código wiki puede parecer difícil al principio pero es en realidad mucho más sencillo y no se cometerán errores automáticos. Si quieres leer más sobre el tema y aprender a cambiar los editores, mira: Ayuda:Editor de Texto. # Entonces, para crear un enlace debes añadir el título de lo que quieras enlazar entre dos corchetes Ejemplo. Si quieres enlazar tu propio blog, debes escribir esto: Usuario Blog:Mankuba/Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo les desea mankuba. Todos los demás lo veremos así: Usuario Blog:Mankuba/Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo les desea mankuba. # El caché de Metroidover puede tardar un poco, pero si te fijas ahora ya aparece. Si aún no lo ves, actualiza la página o limpia el caché hasta que lo veas. Sobre la wiki de Resident Evil... ya existe. Puedes verla aqui: Resident Evil Wiki. Saludos.-- 15:34 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Feliz Navidad! Feliz Navidad! Que difruten en Familia, Bendición y La Presencia de Dios Este Con Ustedes. Feliz navidad ;) Feliz navidad Mankuba, espero que la pases bien en estas fiestas, saludos -- 00:11 25 dic 2010 (UTC) Re: portada Hola, . Gracias por tu consejo, lo tendré en cuenta. No tengo constancia de que la portada esté cargando lento, veré que se puede hacer al respecto. Saludos.-- 20:43 18 feb 2011 (UTC)